WO-A-9210450 describes a telomerization reaction wherein 1,3-butadiene is reacted with a compound containing an active hydrogen atom and having a formula R—H in the presence of a telomerization catalyst to form a 1-substituted-2,7-octadiene of formula CH2═CH—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH═CH—CH2—R, in which R represent the residue of the compound containing an active hydrogen atom. WO-A-9210450 describes telomerization catalysts such as the transition metals Fe, Co, Ni, Ru, Rh, Pd, Os, Ir and Pt (Group VIII transition metals) and compounds thereof, including those supported on an inert carrier, as well as ligand compounds including diphosphines.
However, it is desirable to provide a process for the telomerization of a conjugated diene, wherein the telomerization reaction can be carried out with an improved selectivity towards the linear telomerization product.